Pas de la bonne façon
by Nelja
Summary: /Souvenirs de Marnie/ Marnie ne reviendra plus. Anna voudrait comprendre pourquoi elle était là en premier lieu. (Elle voudrait la revoir, aussi.) Femslash.


_"Souvenirs de Marnie" est un film du studio Ghibli. Il y a aussi un livre, mais je ne l'ai pas lu. Spoilers pour tout le film !_

 _Cette fic contient des mentions de relation romantique Anna/Marnie, qui sont donc incestueuses._

* * *

Anna a fini par accepter l'idée que Marnie était sa grand-mère, mais cela ne va pas pour autant lui plaire.

Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Si son esprit, bercé par les souvenirs inconscients de sa petite enfance, a rêvé si fort qu'elle a fini par y croire, ou si le fantôme de sa grand-mère s'est vraiment manifesté, pour elle.

Elle devrait être contente, n'est-ce pas ? Cela lui a permis de comprendre sa mère, de mieux s'entendre avec le reste de sa famille, d'engager des conversations avec Sayaka qui pourraient mener à une amitié. N'est-ce pas le genre de leçons de vie qu'un fantôme peut donner ? Rien que pour cela, elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir imaginé cela toute seule. Elle n'en aurait pas été capable.

Cela lui a permis de comprendre que ses yeux bleus pouvaient être beaux, maintenant qu'elle les a vus dans un autre visage. Cela lui a permis de comprendre que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer - parce que, quelle que soit l'explication de tout cela, sa grand-mère l'a aimée. Et, elle le croit maintenant, sa mère adoptive aussi.

Pourtant, quelle que soit l'explication, Anna en reste frustrée et boudeuse, pour des raisons qu'elle ne peut expliquer à personne. Parce que pour une fois qu'on l'aime, qu'elle s'est crue un instant digne d'être aimée, ce n'était pas de la manière qu'elle voulait.

Parce que quand Marnie s'est jetée à son cou, elle l'appelait Kazuhiko. Parce que quand elle a dansé avec elle, c'était comme consolation après l'avoir négligée pendant le reste de la soirée.

Est-ce malsain, est-ce pervers, de s'imaginer embrasser les lèvres de sa grand-mère ?

Bien sûr que ça l'est.

Regrette-t-elle de ne pas l'avoir fait ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas réalisé à quel point elle le voulait, à ce moment, prise dans son tourbillon de vie. N'importe quoi aurait été délicieux, tant qu'elle le faisait avec Marnie. Et puis, elle aurait pu se fâcher, elle aurait pu partir.

Mais elle est partie de toute façon.

Et maintenant Anna ne peut même plus imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressenti, quand c'était innocent, quand elle ne savait pas qui Marnie était. Dans son imagination c'est, encore et toujours, non pas les lèvres d'une amie mais celles de sa grand-mère. Oh, elle aurait dû le faire, et dans ce cas, peut-être le souvenir aurait-il été suffisamment intense pour qu'elle sache.

Maintenant, si Marnie revenait, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Mais elle ne revient pas.

C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle Anna est presque sûre que Marnie était un fantôme. Si c'était juste son imagination, juste des rêves de fièvre, alors, avec le temps qu'elle a passé à rêver d'elle depuis son retour, à s'imaginer la serrer dans ses bras et lui crier dessus et l'étreindre à nouveau, alors pourquoi ne serait-elle pas revenue ? Pourquoi l'esprit d'Anna, toujours confus et insatisfait, mais pour des raisons différentes, ne pourrait-il pas la conjurer à nouveau ?

Si elle la revoyait, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait, parce que les fantômes sont des personnes, n'est-ce pas ? Ont des sentiments ? Avec une illusion, ce serait différent, mais avec un fantôme...

Il faudrait que Marnie veuille l'embrasser.

Et bien sûr, même si elle l'avait voulu à l'époque, même s'il n'y avait pas eu Kazuhiko, ce n'est plus possible maintenant qu'elle sait, que l'innocence de cet été est perdue.

Elle cherche Marnie dans la rue, parfois. C'est stupide, parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu s'éloigner des marais, même quand Anna pouvait encore la voir. Et parfois, elle voit des cheveux blonds, une robe qui virevolte, et elle a un bref espoir. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Et elle essaie d'ignorer la ressemblance, d'ignorer ce petit morceau de Marnie qui pourrait vivre en une autre personne.

Anna n'a jamais regardé les garçons. Elle estimait que c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas superficielle. Bien sûr, ses camarades de classe pensaient que c'est parce qu'elle était une petite fille.

"Marnie..." murmure-t-elle, le soir dans son lit. "Grand-mère Marnie. Est-ce que c'est une des leçons que tu étais censée m'enseigner pour que je me comprenne mieux ? Que je préfère regarder les filles ? Parce que si oui, c'est complètement nul comme façon de faire. Je ne m'y intéresse même pas vraiment. Je ne veux que toi."

Elle espère qu'un fantôme, une apparition, va apparaître pour protester, pour se moquer d'elle, ou, peut-être, pour lui prendre la main et lui dire que tout ira bien plus tard.

Marnie pourrait lui dire que ses pensées sont répugnantes. Ou elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait Kazuhiko, et qu'elle l'a choisi lui, pour qu'Anna puisse exister un jour.

Mais il n'y a personne ici, que le silence.


End file.
